The Wolf
by Virtual Paradise
Summary: "Kronos and I don't get along. I want to see him kneeling before me, crying and begging for mercy before I eat him for my lunch."
1. Chapter 1

As the man sat in the forest clearing, he tapped his foot nervously. The pond in front of him was frozen over, the land around him blanketed by snow. The trees were dead, for the moment at least. Snow was all around him, concealing well him thanks to his white clothing and rather pale complexion.

He was taking a big risk, getting ready to feed them the information he had. It was valuable, and his Lord would see to it he received a punishment worse than Prometheus' after betraying the Gods and giving the humans fire. To add to the risk, he was currently in the territory of The Wolf.

The Wolf was one of the most scary monsters that he had ever seen. He had been hunting for his next meal (Hopefully someone tasty) when he first came across him. Whereupon he had been toppled to the ground, and told that if he ever stepped foot into The Wolf's land he would be torn to shreds.

He shuddered involuntarily, his white cap shaking some of the snow off in the process. His eyes shot up when he heard the telltale crunch of snow, indicating someone approaching.

He stood up, brushing the snow off himself and preparing to fight to protect the envelope. It had taken him forever to get this information, and he would see it safely into the right hands.

The woman walked into the clearing. She was.. younger, than he'd been expecting. He mentally began to run through his checklist to make sure she was the right person. Reddish hair, check. Silver eyes, check.

His senses immediately screaming at him "DANGER, DANGER, GET THE FUCK OUT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL." Check.

The young woman was quiet for a time, before waving a hand, as if to beckon some invisible force to back down.

"Cyclops. From what I understand, you come bearing information from that place?" The girl asked, careful not to use names. Names had power. A few misplaced words and they'd all end up dead or worse.

The Cyclops, his one brown eye peering at her, nodded and pulled out the envelope. "In return for this information, I wish to become a smith for Atlantis." The Cyclops was clearly anxious about something, she noted. While originally she had boiled it down to being nervous of an Olympian Goddess, she saw him looking over his shoulders again and again, like he was watching for something.

During her analyzation of the Cyclops, there was a pause. "If the information proves valuable, I will ensure your safe passage to Atlantis as a smith." She said. She had a dislike of monsters - probably more like a hatred of them, but she was a woman of her word.

She took the envelope from the cyclops, feeling it packed with paper, to the point you'd need a giant cutter to slice it. As she read through it, the cyclops jittered nervously. The Wolf would not be pleased to find him here.

The girl's eyes widened. The information was highly valuable indeed.

"This is good enough. I will take you to Atlantis shortly." She said, as the cyclops let out a sigh of relief.

That was when he heard the telltale howling of The Wolf.

He panicked, quickly sprinting to the other side of the clearing.

"Oh, you sweet summer child. What did I tell you about coming into my territory?" A voice behind him said, his evil grin practically in front of him, though it approached from behind him. The Cyclops turned, seeing blood red eyes staring into his soul. The man grinned, showing sharp teeth that declared his monstrous nature. He gently placed a finger under the cyclops' chin, making a small cut with his long fingernails.

"Do you have a death wish? Not only intruding upon my hunting grounds, but betraying information of the rise of Kronos to an Olympian?" The man grinned, leaning in to his ear.

"Explain why I shouldn't make you my dinner for tomorrow, right now." His voice was chilling, carrying a darkness about it.

The Goddess realized who the… intruder was.

An Alpha monster.

Alpha monsters were the progenitors of the monster race; And therefore, direct descendents of the Mother of All Monsters, Echinda.

Their powers were scarily strong. The most powerful of them could take on a Golden Age Titan and come out on top. She had heard rumors that they were going to begin reappearing soon, but she had dismissed them.

She paused for a moment. Having an Alpha monster's head on her mantle would be quite the achievement for her and her hunters.

That was until the cyclops had finished explaining to the Alpha, and he heard him laugh.

"Cyclops, you are lucky I plan on aligning myself with Olympus for this next war. Otherwise I would slaughter you to gain favor with Kronos." The Alpha said, his blood red eyes shimmering with some twisted form of mirth.

"You are an Alpha monster, no? Why side with Olympus?" The girl had caught his attention, and The Alpha understood who she was immediately.

"Because child, Kronos and I don't get along. I want to see him kneeling before me, crying and begging for mercy before I eat him for my lunch." She flinched at this. The Alpha was clearly sadistic. But having an Alpha Monster would be a good advantage. A being who was only bound by the Ancient Law of not interacting with Mortals.

"I am the Goddess Artemis. I will take you to Olympus, if you wish to side with us." She said. Artemis shoved her pride to the back of her mind - she would not lose a chance to have such a powerful ally in the next war.

The Alpha grinned, his eyes glimmering with savage glee at the sheer thought of the slaughter to come in the next war. "Lead the way, Goddess." He said, grinning from ear to ear as he stepped out of the shadows. He was thin. Blood Red Eyes, Black hair, and sharp teeth and nails.

With that, he stepped toward the girl, towering over her measly 4 feet in her current form with his 6'5.

She placed a hand on his arm, before they disappeared in a flash of silver light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Managed to crank this out after playing Fallout: New Vegas and brainstorming ideas. Enjoy.**

Perseus had to admit, Olympus was quite beautiful. Of course, when you've spent the last few millennia in his homeland…

"This way, Mutt." Artemis said, pointing towards the doors to The Throne Room. Wolfish eyes met silver ones.

Perseus growled, sending a wave of dark energy over the surrounding area. "Watch your tone with me goddess, lest your head rest upon my mantle beside Kronos'." He replied, his blood red eyes gazing upon Artemis with a glare of hatred.

She scowled before leading him into the throne room, taking her place amongst the Olympians.

Zeus looked upon Perseus, scanning him carefully. "For what reason have you been brought here, Werewolf?" He asked, tempering his questions. For all intents and purposes, if this wolf held sway over the rest, he could bring down Olympus by siding with Kronos.

"I _came_ here to offer my loyalty to Olympus in the upcoming war." He said. "I believe Olympus holds the best future for me and my kind." It was quiet as each Olympian examined the pros and cons. Poseidon fidgeted nervously, Dionysius was concerned, Apollo was amused, and the others had varying degrees of those emotions.

Aphrodite was more concerned with the fact that he was shirtless, and rather attractive at that.

Athena was the first to speak, her mind having already come to many possible conclusions. "And what do you have to offer above the others of your kind?" It was a question meant to throw him off. She figured that The Wolf had just expected them to accept his service.

"I only offer my abilities. For I am… Ah, how do you say… The First. I am, as my people call it, Primus." Perseus said, grinning with a bow that he flourished.

Athena was slightly shocked, to say the least. Legends existed of "The First" Or Alpha monsters, but she had never thought she would get to see one up close. So many questions, so little time.

Zeus, meanwhile, had seen the power an Alpha had first hand. The Alpha Empousa had managed to seduce his father at one point, distracting him so he could give Kronos mustard and wine. He knew that if he played his cards right, he could gain a powerful ally for life.

Poseidon, likewise had seen their power firsthand as well. For the sake of Olympus, he controlled one. The Kraken. They were strong indeed. Though the Kraken was the only Kraken, he was the first one.

Apollo was shocked that his sister hadn't tried to kill the creature on the spot. He knew she would see it as a huge boon and testament the strength of her hunters to have it's head.

"Very well. I shall accept your… Loyalty. Swear upon the Styx and we shall move forward." Zeus said, keeping his composure despite the immense glee he felt at having such a powerful ally.

"I, Perseus, Primus Werewolf and Leader of the Pack, solemnly swear to never betray Olympus, Directly or Indirectly, or my titles and powers will be stripped from me." Perseus said.

Thunder boomed to signify Styx had heard his oath and would hold him to it.

"Very well, Perseus. Now we simply need to know where to place you in retention until it is time for you to act…" He murmured, eyes closing in thought.

The obvious choice was Camp Half-Blood, though he wasn't sure how the Demigods would react to such a strong monster being among them.

The Hunt was a stupid idea. People had thrown the idea around before for others and he knew, plain and simple, it was a silly idea unless the person in question was female, which Perseus was not. Even if he was, or was simply sexless, he appeared as a male.

Being a freelancer wasn't wise as well, as Zeus wanted him close at hand if push came to shove.

"Athena, where do you think we should put him?" Zeus said, having come up with a sect of ideas that were simply better than nothing.

"The two best places for him would be The Hunt and Camp Half-Blood. Freelancing is out, due to the fact we need to be able to find him quickly and easily. The Hunt is out, for obvious reasons. Camp Half-Blood is the only option." She finished quickly.

"Camp Half-Blood it is." Zeus said, rubbing his temples as he tried to think of any other possible places to put him.

"Thank God. Wouldn't want him to start hating women in The Hunt." Aphrodite said, smirking at him.

Perseus looked, sighed, and spoke up. "You do realize monsters are incapable of feeling lust or love, right?" He said, idly sharpening one of his fingernails.

Aphrodite looked at him curiously. She decided to reach out and try to touch his emotions, and she found what he said to be ringing partially true. Lust simply wasn't there, if it made any sense. It was absent. Love was weak, but it existed.

"Now. I would like to speak to the six children of Kronos privately, if I may?" Perseus asked, laying himself across the floor.

Zeus granted his request quickly, the other gods teleporting away to somewhere on Olympus to be called back.

Soon, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia remained alone in The Grandiose Throne Room.

"Thank you. Now, I figured you should know two things." Perseus stood up from his spot on the floor, before raising his hand. Perseus cut the palm of his hand, and gold started dripping from it.

"I am.. Something of an oddity even among my kind. I was born of Echidna, yes, but my father was Tartarus. As such, I am something to the tune of three-fourths monster, and one-fourth god." He grunted as the wound quickly closed itself, before continuing. "I was also one of the earliest monsters ever born, as I think you can imagine - Werewolves have been around since the beginning of mortality." He exhaled slightly, cracking his neck.

"Lastly, my power is currently sealed." Perseus did what he usually did to go into a full wolf form, and when he attempted it, his arms and legs had transparent chains wrapped around them. "I made a deal with Hecate to get me out of Tartarus early as I wished to exert my presence in this war. In return for her breaking me out, I was forced to submit to having my power sealed until I defeated a Titan." Perseus finished, sitting down again.

"What is the current limit of your power?" Poseidon had spoken up, clearly interested in this powerful ally.

"I can go as far as a partial transformation." Perseus replied. "My hands turn more… wolfish, I guess would be the phrasing. Please do pardon me, I'm still trying to come to grips with communicating through more than growls and barks." Hera nearly laughed at this, realizing the man had lived as an animal his entire life.

"The only problem is with a partial transformation limit, the power I can exert is also gone. I won't be able to use any of my energy to augment my strength, speed, or anything of the like. I am faster and stronger than your average werewolf, but fighting a Titan is out of the question." Perseus finished.

Zeus looked at him and said, "Is there any way to circumvent the spell?" Perseus looked at him, and said "Compared to the power I was able to exert before, this spell is nothing." There was a pause, as he looked at Zeus. "The only issue with me pushing so much power out is that it will knock me out for… a while." He finished, at this point practically staring at paint dry as he explained this.

"How long is a while?" Zeus asked. He knew if it was at most a period of four years, then he could play the long game with Kronos. "A while could be anywhere from a few days to a few millennia." Perseus said, pausing to shift before continuing. "The impact could be lessened significantly if an immortal gave me raw godly energy while I pushed against the bonds, to at most a period two years. Though that would require a lot of it." He said, shifting nervously.

Zeus instantly looked around "Who is the god that exerts their domain the least?" He asked, knowing that the answer would be him, or Poseidon.

Poseidon looked up. "I try to control things like hurricanes, so I think that honor falls on you, Zeus." He said, fidgeting with a fishing lure on his throne.

Zeus sighed, got up and looked at him. "Just give you godly energy while you push against the spell?" He asked, to which Perseus nodded.

Zeus began to pump godly energy into the wolf, and Perseus began to push against the spell.

About Five seconds later, the chains broke, an explosion went off, and Perseus lay in his full wolf form, eyes closed, clearly sleeping.

"I'm going to give you two years. Please wake up by then." Zeus said, looking at the admittedly magnificent beast before him.

 **I'm going to give you all a few more days to vote in the poll for the next story I write, so please go vote. It's on my profile.**

 **For the sake of making sure people understand, here's the Author's Note that was in the C2 slot before.**

 **So, I'm going to be frank. I have no goddamn clue where to take this story next. This was born as a writing practice thing, and was written by just letting my mind pour words out onto a google doc.**

 **I have a few other ideas that are far more fleshed out - that being said, I don't have any creative inspiration to continue this story, so consider it as a sort of side project. As the idea develops inside my head I'll continue it, but for now, it's on Hiatus.**

 **I do have other stuff in the works. I'll make a poll about the three ideas and see what people want the most after a period of two weeks.**

 ** _~Thanks for your time,_**

 ** _Virtual Paradise._**


End file.
